Alluring Secret Black Vow
by Aranza Leonhardt Aguirre
Summary: Rivaille, uno de los ángeles más poderosos de Dios, a caído a la tierra y ha salido gravemente herido debido a una pelea con varios demonios pero es rescatado y ayudado por un joven de amables ojos verdes que despertara en él una serie de nuevos sentimientos... (ERERI)
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente de fanfiction! n.n Aquí estoy de nuevo con un fic de SNK que por obviedad es ERERI ¬w¬

Por si alguien se dio cuenta este fic es una adaptación en la canción de Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~ de los hermanos rin y len kagamine;en general siento que se me dan mejor las adaptaciones que las historias originales pero eso ya es cosa aparte.

Ya lei que nuestra querida Keromi tiene una versión suya de la misma canción pero yo me base más en lo que dice la cancion, de cualquier forma espero y les guste.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~**

Siete días.

En siete días Dios creó a la tierra, pobló aquel nuevo planeta con infinidad de criaturas con una en especial hecha a su imagen y semejanza, los humanos, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que eran ante estímulos ajenos de su divinidad, por lo que creo a los seres responsables de cuidar a sus amados hijos, seres divinos con forma humana excepto por que aquellos seres tenían como principal característica un par de hermosas alas en sus espaldas.

Estos seres fueron llamados por los pocos humanos que los veían como Ángeles, seres puros que velaban por el bienestar de los humanos, defendiéndolos y protegiéndolos de los enemigos naturales de Dios, los demonios, que quieren poseer las almas de humanos usando cualquier clase de artimaña para lograr su cometido, pero eran detenidos la mayoría de veces por los ángeles.

Pero de entre todos los ángeles hubo uno en especial, un ángel aun más poderoso y hermoso que cualquier otro, considerado por el mismísimo Dios como su mano derecha: Rivaille, el ángel perfecto que había combatido con centenares de demonios, siempre saliendo victorioso. Leal y fuerte, este ángel sobresalía por su extraña afición al comportamiento humano, gustaba de pasar horas enteras observando a los humanos a pesar de que los ángeles no podían acercarse a ellos ya que eso los perturbaría, por tal motivo Dios le regalo un espejo místico por donde los observaba continuamente; Rivaille nunca se había preguntado el por qué de su afición pero en el fondo tenía un sentimiento de vacío, como si lo llenara el ver a los humanos.

Cierta noche en la que miraba el continente Europeo se detuvo consternado al ver a un hombre en especial, aquel hombre contaba con un alma excepcionalmente pura, algo difícil de ver en aquellos años de crisis. No se sorprendió en lo más mínimo al notar las siete presencias obscuras que seguían de cerca al joven, sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de las cómodas nubes, tomo sus armas preferidas (una espada y un revolver), ocultándolas entre la inmaculada tela blanca de su traje y se adentro en el espejo, usándolo como portal.

Cuando llego al mundo humano se mantuvo suspendido en el aire, siguiendo al chico a una distancia prudente por los solitarios callejones, en espera del primer ataque; se acerco un poco más al ver a uno de los demonios acercarse al humano, permaneció en silencio mientras los veía hablar al principio, pero el demonio intento agarrar uno de los brazos del chico quien se negó, esto enfado al demonio quien hizo el ademan de intentar golpearlo, pero el ángel fue mucho más rápido y antes de que el demonio llegara a tocarlo saco su revólver y disparo a aquel ser en la cabeza, la infeliz criatura profirió un escalofriante grito y después su cuerpo se desvaneció.

El ángel aterrizo frente al humano sin mirarlo si quiera, empuñando su espada con su mano derecha.

-Mantente detrás de mí- ordeno.

El segundo demonio se hizo presente de entre las sombras, con un grito de guerra trato de envestir a Rivaille para desgarrarle el cuello con las garras pero el ángel adivino sus movimientos y le disparo en la frente a una asombrosa velocidad. Pero no contaba que un par de demonios lo sujetaron con fuerza de los brazos mientras un tercero comenzaba a golpearlo sin medirse en su fuerza.

Aquellos demonios eran de mayor rango que los dos anteriores; estuvo soportando por unos segundos los duros golpes pero logro librarse de sus captores debido a un descuido, logro liberar su mano derecha y tomo su espada con fuerza para partir a la mitad al demonio a su derecha y apuñalar al de su izquierda, pero al intentar golpear al demonio enfrente suyo este desapareció, un demonio con la apariencia de un niño salto a su espalda y con gran fuerza jalo de sus alas, lastimándolas gravemente. Logro tomar al demonio de los cabellos y lo obligo a bajar de su espalda, azotándolo en el suelo y clavando varias balas en su cráneo.

Se detuvo al comprobar que ya ningún demonio quedaba, exhausto evaluó los daños de su cuerpo: le dolían los costados, tal vez tendría algunas costillas rotas, su piel tenía gran variedad de rasguños que ensuciaban su traje y su piel tanto con su sangre como la de los demonios pero la peor parte se la habían llevado sus alas, no podía moverlas sin que el dolor lo detuviera, mucho menos podría volar.

Estaban inservibles, no podría regresar a su hogar por un tiempo; se sentía débil, parte por la sangre perdida como por el esfuerzo, aun siendo el mejor y más fuerte ángel enfrentarse solo contra tantos demonios con un rango tan alto había sido una mala idea. Se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, presa del cansancio, escucho unos pasos acercársele pero después no escucho ni vio nada, solo pudo sentir el frio del suelo en su mejilla antes de perder el conocimiento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chan-chan-chan! (tonadita de suspenso)

¿Qué les pareció? Les gusto, no les gusto, desean conti; déjenme un lindo comentario con sus criticas y/o consejos, estoy abierta a todo comentario.

Las actualizaciones serán semanales (la próxima será aproximadamente el jueves o viernes si no le ocurre nada a mi computadora)

Sin más me despido.

Gracias por leer! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, como tuve el capitulo terminado antes de tiempo aquí lo traigo, agradezco mucho sus comentarios:

Taanya

Wkesh

Sin más que comentar les dejo el segundo capítulo ;)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando recobro el conocimiento lo primero que sintió fueron las punzadas de dolor recorrer su cuerpo con el más mínimo movimiento, aun con los ojos cerrados frunció el seño, la mayor parte del dolor venia de sus alas, sin mucha ciencia de por medio se dio cuenta de que sus alas estaban destrozadas como tanto temía.

Después de comprobar que estaba solo en aquel lugar, sea cual sea, abrió lentamente los ojos y después de que se aclimataran a la luz del sol de mediodía pudo mirar claramente, ahora se encontraba en una lujosa habitación con elegantes y un tanto extravagantes muebles, él se encontraba recostado en una enorme y mullida cama pero aun con la suavidad de la cama le dolían demasiado las alas, escucho el ruido del agua al caer y después observo de reojo a alguien entrar en la habitación con un traste hondo lleno de agua y unos trapos en su brazo derecho; desvió el rostro sin ver más al intruso, para él era demasiado deshonroso que alguien lo viese en un estado tan patético; escucho como dejaban el traste en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, miro de reojo como el humano sumergía uno de los trapos en el agua y lo escurría.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Rivaille con la voz pastosa volviendo a desviar la mirada.

-Ah, no vi que ya estaba despierto- la voz tranquila correspondía a un joven-. Lo traje a mi mansión después de lo que hizo anoche. Gracias por salvarme.

A pesar de la gratitud del joven Rivaille permaneció con el rostro desviado hacia la ventana, sintió como tomaba su brazo delicadamente, la idea de soltarse de aquel toque le pareció tentadora pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente; el trapo húmedo limpio sus heridas pero el ardor le decía que el agua no era solo agua, aquel chico lavó su mejilla suavemente.

-Necesito limpiar la otra mejilla ya que tiene sangre seca en ella, podría, por favor…-Rivaille giro el rostro del lado contrario, encontrándose directamente con el rostro del joven.

¡Oh, cruel destino!

Cuando los ojos de Rivaille se encontraron con los ojos del joven, el patético ángel se enamoro perdidamente, lo supo al sentir como su corazón se estremecía y a la vez palpitaba con más fuerza, observo fijamente el rostro del joven que estaba concentrado limpiando su rostro, de piel morena y facciones finas pero varoniles para su joven edad, pero lo que había conquistado al ángel eran sus hermosos y expresivos ojos que eran de un color verde agua, como profundos pozos amables y gentiles. Nuevos y extraños sentimientos crecían en el puro corazón de Rivaille, sentimientos prohibidos pero completamente deseados por él; en un impulso tomo la mano de joven y la acerco más a su mejilla.

-¿Sucede algo?- el muchacho se puso algo nervioso al sentir el repentino agarre de la delicada pero fuerte mano sobre la suya pero lo que más lo cohibió fue la intensa mirada del hombre.

Él negó con la cabeza, soltando la cálida mano a regañadientes.

-¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?- pregunto, ávido de conocer todo sobre el joven.

-Eren Jaeger- respondió el chico sin continuar con su tarea, levantado levemente sus ojos ya que la mirada de aquel hombre era demasiado fría y severa- ¿Usted como se llama?

-Rivaille

-¿Y su apellido?

-Solo soy Rivaille en este mundo, no es necesario que sepas mi nombre completo.

Eren limpio el trapo con agua limpia, sin entender por completo las palabras de Rivaille.

-Me imagino que aun debe haber sangre seca en lo que resta de su cuerpo así que dejare que usted mismo se limpie si así lo desea y si puede moverse.

-No hay problema, gracias.

-Si necesita algo más no dude en pedírmelo o a mis sirvientes. Con permiso- el joven salió de la habitación dejando solo a Rivaille.

El ángel se incorporo con dificultad, moviéndose con sumo cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos que avivaran las oleadas de dolor, acomodo sus alas de forma que quedaran extendidas sobres la cama y evaluó el daño: el magnífico plumaje estaba impregnado de sangre seca y suciedad; si de algo se enorgullecía era de sus magnificas y poderosas alas que lo llevaban a lo más alto del cielo sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo pero ahora estaban terriblemente dañadas, la idea de no poder volar de nuevo lo hizo estremecerse imperceptiblemente.

Tomo entre sus manos el trapo empapado y lo exprimió, lo froto por su cuerpo y sus alas, quitándose la sangre y la suciedad de las heridas.

-Eren…- susurro.

Aquel humano había hecho que toda clase de sentimientos brotasen de su corazón, sentimientos apasionados que abrieron la caja de Pandora. La idea de un amor prohibido había hecho que los humanos escribieran un sinfín de historias, Rivaille las había leído todas por simple ocio pero le parecían de lo más incoherentes, no tenía sentido lastimarse a sí mismo o a otras personas por un sentimiento tan egoísta… Que iluso había sido. Ahora entendía, él deseaba que Eren fuera feliz pero lo que más deseaba era poder permanecer a su lado sin importar el precio.

Pero al ser un ángel tenia sumamente prohibido enamorarse de un humano….No le importaba en lo más mínimo, quería ser egoísta, quería que Eren se fijara solo en él y que lo amara.

Cuando termino de limpiar su cuerpo y sus alas unos leves golpes en la puerta se escucharon.

-Adelante

Una joven entro a la habitación con un cambio de ropa en sus manos, al ver la casi completa desnudes del hombre frente a ella se sonrojo violentamente desviando la mirada.

-El joven amo Eren me envió para traerle esta ropa- se acerco a la cama con la mirada fija en el suelo y dejo la ropa- Si necesita cualquier cosa solo llámeme. Con permiso- la chica hablo rápidamente apenas dándose a entender y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Rivaille se estiro y tomo la sencilla ropa que consistía únicamente en una camisa blanca de manga larga y un pantalón negro, un conjunto muy sencillo en comparación con su anterior taje que había terminado hecho girones de tela inservible; se coloco con dificultad la camisa sin abotonarla y después se coloco el pantalón. Se sentía realmente débil y cansado así que se recostó sobre su pecho en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué hubieran hecho en el caso de (hare un spoiler, pero no viene mucho al caso de la historia) Petra? Aunque me imagino que muchas (incluyéndome) nos habríamos quedado a ver un poquito más de nuestro angelito semidesnudo ¬w¬

Este fue el capítulo de esta semana, aunque siento que fue algo corto espero y haya sido de su agrado n.n

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar, eso me sube mucho el animo!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ~Death~ XD

Estoy de regreso con la actualización semanal de mi fic, gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir y/o poner de favorito a este mi pequeño proyecto.

Antes de dejarlas leer les quiero preguntar: ¿Alguien es fanática de Kuroshitsuji? *-* yo lo considero mi anime favorito y saber que hoy se estrena la saga de el circo "el arca de Noé" me pone ansiosa, ya quiero ver a Sebastian *¬* y ver cómo serán Joker y Muñeca en especial.

Bueno, después de mis delirios les dejo a nueva actualización, disfruten su lectura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eren golpeo suavemente la puerta con los nudillos.

-¿Rivaille?- insistió golpeando de nuevo la puerta, se preocupo al no recibir respuesta- Espere aquí- le dijo a la persona que lo acompañaba y entro en silencio a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

En la cama estaba Rivaille dormido bocabajo, Eren se acerco con cautela y comprobó que seguía respirando, suspiro aliviado cuando sintió la respiración golpear sus dedos, por un momento había pensado que aquel hombre había muerto debido a la fuerte hemorragia de la noche anterior. Había sido muy afortunado al ser salvado por un hombre que se lanzo a protegerlo de aquellos extraños hombres a pesar de que nunca antes se habían visto; todo había pasado tan rapido que ni siquiera se había dado cuanta de donde había salido Rivaille en una noche como esa.

Miro fijamente el rostro del hombre mientras sus pensamientos seguían fluyendo, debía aceptar que era un hombre sumamente atractivo, casi perfecto a pesar de su fría mirada la cual le causaba escalofríos de solo recordarla; suspiro suavemente, en verdad Rivaille se veía tan frágil y delicado pero él sabía que no era así después de la demostración de la noche pasada pero aun así para Eren él parecía perdido. Con lentitud y conteniendo el aliento acerco su mano al rostro del ángel con la extraña necesidad de tocar aquella piel semejante a la porcelana pero apenas sus dedos rozaron la tibia piel se detuvo, reprendiéndose mentalmente ante sus pecaminosos pensamientos, si la iglesia o alguien de la sociedad se enteraban de su espontaneo gusto hacia Rivaille seria encarcelado, torturado y posteriormente ejecutado debido a ir en contra de las leyes de Dios.

Dejando de lado aquel pronóstico desolador volvió a fijar su vista en el rostro dormido de Rivaille el cual había fruncido el seño respirando con dificultad, parecía que tenía una pesadilla así que para tranquilizarlo coloco su mano en la espalda del hombre.

-Rivaille- lo llamo suavemente mientras lo movía de igual forma- Rivaille…

El ángel abrió los lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con Eren quien lo miraba preocupado.

-Perdón por despertarlo, pero parecía como si tuviera una pesadilla.

-No es eso- Rivaille se lleva la mano a la frente sobándose las sienes- me duele la cabeza y el cuerpo.

-No se preocupe, he traído a un medico profesional para que cure sus heridas.

-No hace falta- el ángel trato de levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en el pecho al igual que en su cabeza lo obligaron a recostarse de nuevo maldiciendo en voz baja (aun siendo uno de los más puros ángeles no se cohibía al hablar, por eso era también conocido por si lenguaje altisonante).

-Ni siquiera puede moverse, por favor permita que lo atiendan…-la tierna y preocupada mirada de Eren hizo que la desconfianza de Rivaille desapareciera.

-Está bien- accedió gruñendo.

Eren sonrió.

-Pase, por favor.

Una mujer abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación, era alta de piel tostada, con cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta y ojos grandes de color café obscuro detrás de unos lentes; miro a Rivaille acostado en la cama con una mirada extraña, la misma clase de mirada que hubiese puesto un coleccionista de mariposas ante un nuevo y raro espécimen.

-Hola, mi nombre es…- había intentado presentarse la mujer pero el ángel la interrumpió.

-Me niego a dejar que esta cuatro ojos se me acerque- dijo dedicándole una fría mirada que hizo que la mujer se estremeciera.

-La señorita Hanji es la mejor medico del país- la defendió Eren- le aseguro que es una buena persona.

Las palabras de Eren así como su preocupación por él volvieron a hacer estragos el ego de Rivaille, quien no tuvo de otra más que obedecer.

-Si se atreve a hacer algo extraño…- dejo la amenaza en el aire mientras por su mente pasaban toda clase de técnicas de combate que dejarían a la extraña medico paralitica de por vida.

Se incorporo con ayuda de Eren, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, maldiciendo el agudo dolor que lo atormentaba en cada movimiento, más de sus alas, pero claro estaba que no podía decir nada de aquellos dolores ya que sus alas eran invisibles ante la visión humana, dejándolo como un simple humano.

Hanji se acerco a la cama y se arrodillo frente al ángel.

-Si le duele no lo oculte- hablo mientras miraba de reojo al ángel- Con permiso…

Comenzó a palpar los costados del pecho de Rivaille, tocando las costillas suavemente en busca de alguna molestia, dándose cuenta del seño fruncido de Rivaille cada vez que tocaba ciertas costillas y otras partes de su torso.

-¿Qué tiene?- pregunto Eren al terminar el chequeo

-Tiene una costilla rota, al igual que la clavícula izquierda, se fracturo el hombro izquierdo y los omoplatos están fracturados- dicto mientras se levantaba, tomo su maletín y busco algo en su interior, finalmente saco un frasco con un ungüento y unas cuantas vendas- esto minimizara el dolor, ¿podría quitarse la camisa?

Rivaille obedeció a regañadientes, Hanji coloco el ungüento en su costado derecho con cuidado así como en la espalda y lo vendo rápidamente, volvió a colocar un poco de ungüento en el hombro izquierdo y coloco una gasa que sujeto con una cinta.

-Debe evitar mover el brazo izquierdo- saco una larga tela de su maletín, hizo que Rivaille doblara el brazo y paso la tela hasta su cuello, donde lo anudo- no puede hacer movimientos bruscos, de preferencia yo recomiendo el reposo completo, si los vendajes son cambiados constantemente podría curarse en dos o tres meses aproximadamente- sentencio la medico entregándole a Eren tres frascos de ungüento.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Hanji

- No hay que agradecer, le debo mucho tu familia- dijo con una sonrisa cálida mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del joven.

Rivaille siseo por lo bajo mientras se colocaba la camisa con dificultad.

-¡Que tarde es!- exclamo Hanji al ver su reloj- tengo una cita pendiente- mintió, aquel hombre la hacía sentir realmente incomoda así que invento aquella excusa para escapar- si necesitas más ungüentos ven a mi consultorio. Nos vemos- se despidió después de tomar sus cosas y salió disparada de la habitación.

Rivaille suspiro aliviado de no tener que lidiar más con aquella mujer, intento recostarse de nuevo pero el dolor de sus alas desatendidas seguía siendo fuerte y punzante a diferencia de todo su cuerpo.

-Espera- Eren acomodo varios almohadones y le ayudo a recostarse.

-Gracias…

-¿No quiere que informe a sus familiares de que se encuentra aquí? Deben estar preocupados.

-No hace falta- respondió Rivaille con indiferencia- no tengo familiares en este mundo.

-Lo siento- respondió Eren después de varios segundos, entendiendo que sus parientes estaban fallecidos, cosa que no era cierta-. Si gusta puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que guste.

El ángel lo miro fijamente.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Ni siquiera me conoces.

-Usted tampoco me conocía y aun así corrió a mi auxilio, sin su ayuda no podría estar aquí hablando con usted- se acerco y coloco su mano sobre la de Rivaille haciendo inconscientemente que el corazón del ángel se estremeciera- Le estoy verdaderamente agradecido- dijo con un tono de voz que hizo que las fuerzas del ángel flanquearan mientras los ojos verdes del joven lo miraban tiernamente como si lo acariciara con una sola mirada.

-No necesitas esforzarte tanto-respondió Rivaille desviando la mirada- estaré bien en unos días- aunque la medico había dado su diagnostico con varios meses su condición de ángel hacia que sus heridas se curaran a mayor velocidad, en menos de tres semanas estaría curado.

-Por favor, no se esfuerce tanto- el muchacho lo miro decidido- permita que lo cuide hasta que esté completamente curado.

El corazón de Rivaille dio un vuelco, se convenció a sí mismo de que sus alas tardarían en curarse más que su cuerpo, además de que podría estar más tiempo con el joven que había conquistado su corazón.

-Haz lo que quieras- respondió fingiendo indiferencia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amo lo tsundere que puede llegar a ser Rivaille Xd pero con n Eren quien no se domesticaría jeje.

No se olviden de comentar cualquier clase de crítica, la cual será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gente, ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí estoy de nuevo con la actualización de mi fic!

De ahora en adelante el día oficial de actualización será los miércoles, día también de capitulo nuevo de Kuroshitsuji XD (yo y mi obsesión).

Sin más les dejo el nuevo capítulo, Enjoy ;)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tal como Rivaille había predicho después de tres semanas su cuerpo estaba curado casi por completo pero no podía decir lo mismo de sus alas, las cuales se curaban con deliberada lentitud debido a que su cuerpo era tratado con ungüentos, en cambio ellas eran una historia aparte.

Con el paso de los días el ángel se acostumbro a la monótona vida humana: despertaba, desayunaba, hablaba con Eren antes de que el joven se fuera a la escuela y después pasaba el resto del día en paseando por los jardines de la mansión o leyendo libros de la biblioteca de los Jaeger, entrada la tarde, cuando regresaba Eren hablaban durante la cena hasta que se fuera a su habitación, se diera un baño y durmiera para iniciar a la mañana siguiente su rutina nuevamente; por alguna extraña razón la mansión le provocaba una cierta paz que nunca antes había sentido, desde que tenía uso de razón había vivido entre batallas, matanzas, torturas, miedos y angustias que se llevaban a cabo entre su raza y los demonios. Podía sonar egoísta pero prefería estar de esa forma y más si estaba con Eren.

Una mañana después de despertar y arreglarse Rivaille se dirigió al comedor, pero al caminar entre los pasillos de la planta alta se detuvo al ver desde las ventanas varias cajas de madera en el patio trasero.

-Buenos días- escucho la voz de Eren al otro lado del pasillo, se giro y lo vio acercarse desde su habitación, vestía un traje negro como de costumbre.

-Buenos días- respondió.

-Despertaste más temprano ¿verdad?- cuestiono el joven acompañado de una sonrisa que logro que el corazón del ángel latiera nerviosamente.

-Un poco- contesto cohibido para después dirigir su mirada a la ventana- ¿Qué son esas cajas?

-Son alimentos y medicinas para los sectores más pobres de la ciudad- entre dos hombres cargaron una gran caja pero a uno de ellos se le resbalo de las manos, cayendo estrepitosamente-¡Mierda! Nos vemos en la tarde- Eren se despidió rápidamente y salió corriendo rumbo a las escaleras.

Rivaille camino tranquilamente hasta el comedor, al entrar fue recibido por Petra, la sirvienta que le dio la ropa a su llegada.

-Buenos días señor Rivaille, ¿qué le gustaría desayunar?

-Algo de fruta y jugo de naranja- dijo sentándose en la primera silla frente a él.

-En seguida- la muchacha salió con rumbo a la cocina.

Aunque los ángeles no necesitaran comida humana Rivaille se había esforzado en parecer "normal" al alimentarse con comidas humanas pero negando la carne completa y rotundamente. Petra regreso después de unos minutos, trayendo consigo una charola con el desayuno de Rivaille para posteriormente dejarlos en frente de él.

-Con permiso- se excuso Petra.

-Espera- la detuvo- quiero que respondas algo.

-¿Si, señor?

-¿A qué se dedica la familia Jaeger?

-El antiguo amo era un gran científico que hizo grandes hallazgos en tema de enfermedades, pero desgraciadamente él y su esposa murieron en un accidente hace un año. El joven amo no ha podido superar eso todavía.

-Por eso siempre viste de negro- la interrumpió.

-Así es. Pero el joven amo se esfuerza mucho en sus estudios y cada que puede envía alimentos y medicinas a la gente de bajos recursos. Es un joven amable y sencillo que ayuda a todo el que lo necesite- el tono con el que la muchacha hablaba de Eren hizo que el ángel se pusiera celoso sin poder evitarlo-. Es una lástima…

-¿Qué?

-El joven amo esta…

Pero antes de que hablara un grito proveniente de la cocina los interrumpió:

-¡Petra!

-Lo siento, debo irme. Con permiso- después de hacer una leve reverencia salió apresurada con rumbo a la cocina.

El ángel permaneció pensativo unos momentos pero después comenzó su desayuno, preguntándose acerca de lo que Petra se refería: ¿acaso Eren estaba gravemente enfermo? El solo pensamiento hizo que se estremeciera, se convenció a sí mismo de que aquello no era posible ya que Eren era muy enérgico y se le veía a leguas que estaba más sano que un caballo en primavera, pero entonces ¿qué sería? ¿Se iría del país? ¿Lo matarían? ¿Estaba mal del corazón? Mil y un ideas se le ocurrieron al ángel pero todas hacían que se asustara. Apenas había podido disfrutar muy poco de la compañía de Eren, no podía permitir que le fuese arrebatado.

Aturdido por el rumbo de sus pensamientos se levanto de la mesa, dejando su desayuno a medias, y se dirigió al jardín; necesitaba tranquilizarse y dejar de hacerse de extrañas ideas.

El aire impregnado del aroma de las diversas flores lo ayudo a tranquilizar sus pensamientos, los jardines de la mansión Jaeger eran lo más hermoso que había visto: eran cientos de hectáreas cubiertas de toda clase de flores, varios caminos de hechos de piedra conducían a cualquier parte de aquel inmenso paisaje y en el centro había una fuente de mármol con un ángel custodiado por varios chorros de agua. Todo aquel lugar le transmitía un aura de tranquilidad difícil de ignorar, era como un sitio apartado del mundo donde no se escuchaba otro ruido que no fuera el del agua de la fuente al caer.

Rivaille se estiro perezosamente moviendo sus alas levemente para no lastimarlas mientras se dirigía a la fuente, había dejado de ejercitarse hacia que sentía su cuerpo un tanto "oxidado" pero la verdad no le interesaba en lo más mínimo si pecaba de perezoso, no todo los días podía tomarse unas "vacaciones". Ahora que lo pensaba nadie lo había ido a buscar a pesar de su larga ausencia, lo más seguro era que no tardarían en enviar a alguien a buscarlo.

Una fuerte pero suave brisa detuvo su andar, en toda su estancia en el mundo humano jamás sintió una brisa así, ese viento era igual al que soplaba en su antiguo hogar.

-Rivaille…-Escucho el susurro del viento claramente en sus oídos.

Maldición.

Sin ganas se dirigió al lugar donde provenía la brisa, recorrió uno de los caminos más largos hasta llegar al bosque colindante a la mansión y continuo hasta lo más profundo donde se encontró con un hombre de cabello rubio como el trigo y ojos azules que lo miraban algo molesto, era alto, de porte elegante y sumamente atractivo para cualquiera, menos para Rivaille.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Erwin?

-Esa es mi línea- aquel hombre se veía seriamente molesto- ¿Por qué no has regresado?

-Hace tres semanas protegí a un humano del ataque de siete demonios pero salí herido. Uno de los demonios destrozo casi por completo las articulaciones de mis alas, por eso no he podido regresar- conto con algo de molestia.

-Entonces vámonos, yo te llevare- Erwin lo tomo de la mano pero Rivaille se soltó.

-Quiero quedarme aquí.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, los demonios aun no saben de tu ausencia, pero cuando se enteren de que el ángel más fuerte desapareció el cielo sufrirá las consecuencias de tus actos. Además nuestro señor está preocupado por ti.

-Él sabe perfectamente donde estoy – se defendió el ángel.

-Me atrapaste- Erwin se acerco y coloco su mano en la mejilla del pequeño ángel-, estoy preocupado por ti, no es normal que te ausentes por tanto tiempo- su mirada se había hecho más suave, contrastando con su preocupación- Regresa conmigo, Rivaille.

-Deja de fingir- exigió Rivaille alejándose del ángel rubio.

-¿Fingir?

- Sabes bien que nunca te corresponderé.

-¿Por qué sigues negándote? Sabes que fui hecho como tu igual, tu complemento, nuestro destino es estar juntos…

-Ese es el destino que tú quieres- susurro Rivaille.

-Para eso fui creado.

Dios había creado a Erwin como su pareja y su compañero de armas, haciéndolo lo más compatible posible aunque solo fuera en cuestiones físicas, pero para Rivaille era un martirio, no soportaba que fuera tan apegado a él en cualquier momento, pero para Erwin era muy distinto ya que quería cumplir su propósito al pie de la letra.

-Nunca lo aceptare y bien lo sabes.

-¡Es por eso que vas a los brazos de ese mugriento humano!- exploto el ángel, en secreto había visto todas la acciones de Rivaille desde que cayó del cielo- Te conozco, no eres tan blando.

-No te importa lo que haga, deja de meterte en mis asuntos- rugió sin cambiar su rostro inexpresivo.

-Vamos Rivaille, deja de engañarte a ti mismo, sabes que no puedes interactuar con los humanos. Regresemos.

-No me conoces así que deja de alardear; ¡me quedare aquí el tiempo que yo quiera!

-Esa bien, haz lo que quieras pero volveré- amenazo Erwin y después emprendió el vuelo.

Rivaille miro por unos segundos la silueta del ángel perderse en el cielo y después regreso al jardín. Erwin era una persona arrogante e inflexible (un dolor en el culo en su opinión), no le sorprendería que volviese a regresar para tratar de convencerlo.

Cuando el ángel llego a unos metros de la fuente se sorprendió al ver a Eren sentado en el mármol de las orillas de la fuente, sobándose las sienes con un aire de cansancio palpable.

-Creí que estabas en la escuela- hablo en forma de saludo al estar cerca del joven quien se sobresalto.

-¿Eh? Ah, no podre ir hoy, tengo que supervisar los envíos y además debo recibir a una visita de improviso en menos de una hora- dicto mientras el ángel tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Aun para ser tan joven eres un hombre muy ocupado.

-Es el precio que debo pagar por ser la cabeza de la familia Jaeger- respondió cansado.

Para la sorpresa de Rivaille, Eren recostó su cabeza en sus muslos de forma sutil pero que logro que casi le diera un infarto o una taquicardia.

-Lo siento- susurro el joven- estoy algo cansado…

Rivaille miro a su alrededor en busca de algún intruso pero al no encontrarlo centro su atención en el joven que permanecía recostado con los ojos cerrados; esa era la primera vez que Eren se acercaba a él de esa forma lo cual, hasta cierto punto, lo hacía temblar de nervios y alegría. Permanecieron así por algunos momentos hasta que Rivaille se atrevió a tomar el rostro moreno del joven, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos pulgares los pómulos, Eren permaneció quieto ante la calidez de esas manos tan suaves sin darse cuenta que el ángel acercaba su rostro al suyo, en busca del contacto con los labios del joven que estaban a milímetros de encontrase…

-¡Joven amo!- la voz de Petra hizo que Eren se sobresaltara y se levantara tan rapido que apenas le dio tiempo al ángel de esquivar un cabezazo seguro soltando un siseo de pura rabia- La señorita Mikasa acaba de llegar, lo está esperando en la sala de té.- afortunadamente Petra no los vio, de otra manera se habría hecho un gran escándalo.

-En seguida voy- miro al ángel algo contrariado debido a su ansiedad por saber que se sentiría un beso de aquellos labios- Me gustaría presentarte a una persona.

Rivaille se levanto y lo siguió de regreso a la mansión, esperando que aquella tal Mikasa fuese lo bastante importante como para interrumpir un momento tan crucial. Al llegar al susodicho saloncito se sorprendió al ver a una hermosa chaca de cabello negro, ojos obscuros y piel blanca esperando impaciente, al ver entrar a Eren sus ojos se iluminaron y corrió a abrazar al joven.

-¡Eren!- la chica parecía realmente emocionada- Tenia tantas ganas de verte.

-Dijiste que llegarías dentro de una hora- la regaño dulcemente.

- No podía esperar, quería verte.

-No tienes remedio- escucho el gruñido del hombre que lo acompañaba- Quiero presentarte a alguien- se giro- Mikasa él es Rivaille, el hombre que me salvo; Rivaille, esta señorita es Mikasa Ackerman.

La chica dejo de abrazar a eren y se digno a mirar a Rivaille con aires de grandeza.

-Es un placer conocer al hombre que salvo a mi _prometido._

La sangre en las venas del ángel se detuvo por un momento al igual que su corazón.

-¿Prometido?- dijo con voz trémula para sí mismo.

-Así es, Eren y yo nos casaremos dentro de dos días.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes- Eren parecía frustrado.

-Pues es una lástima, también recuerda que mañana es la fiesta que tu padre siempre ofrecía…

Pero Rivaille ya no pudo escuchar más, la palabra "prometido" resonaba con fuerza en su mente, desmoronando sus ilusiones sin piedad.

-¿Sucede algo?- la voz de Eren lo atrajo a la realidad.

-No me siento bien. Volveré a mi habitación.

-¿Quiere que lo acompañe?- cuestiono Eren al verlo más pálido que una hoja de papel.

-No hace falta- sin mirar a nadie y en completo silencio salió del salón.

-¡Que hombre tan extraño!- dijo Mikasa sin ocultar su desagrado- Además de enano- se burlo.

-¡Mikasa!- la reprendió Eren.

-Es la verdad. ¿No te fijaste como te mira? Es como si fueses un tesoro invaluable para él y no me agrada, ¿por qué no lo corres de la casa?

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan cruel, Mikasa?

-Hay algo que me molesta de ese hombre, no sé que sea pero no es bueno.

-Es tu imaginación

-¡Pero…!

-¿Solo veniste a sermonearme?- dijo cortante con la poca paciencia que tenia.

-He traído tu traje- la chica se acerco a uno de los sillones donde descansaba una larga caja blanca y se la entrego al joven.

Eren tomo la caja y la abrió, sacando el conjunto que consistía en un elegante traje negro con detalles dorados. Se sintió atrapado al ver la ropa, si bien sabia a la perfección que aquel matrimonio había sido decidido por sus padres al nacer no evitaba que se sintiera encadenado a un destino que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de escoger. Conocía a Mikasa desde que tenía conciencia, eran casi como hermanos pero sabía que nunca llegaría a amarla como ella tanto deseaba; en el fondo él tenía la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que lograra enamorarlo perdidamente, pero aquello era solo una torpe ilusión.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes notaron la presencia que los observaba desde detrás de la puerta, Rivaille había permanecido cerca, escuchando las palabras de aquella mujer sin darles importancia, pero al ver la desganada mirada de Eren al ver el elegante traje un rayo de esperanza ilumino los rotos pedazos de su corazón, aun tenía una oportunidad.

Espero pacientemente a que Mikasa se fuera, lo cual se dio hasta entrada la noche. Regreso a la sala de té pero Eren no estaba ahí, lo busco por toda la mansión sin ningún resultado.

Por último se atrevió a ir a la habitación del joven; golpeo levemente la puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna, entro sin ser invitado y cerro lentamente la puerta detrás suyo. Eren dormía plácidamente en su cama, ajeno a la presencia de Rivaille que se acercaba con lentitud a él, el ángel se sentó en la cama haciendo que el colchón se encogiera ante su peso pero aquello no incomodo al muchacho. Observo el apacible rostro de Eren, atreviéndose a acariciar la suave mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, quería mirar eternamente a su amado dormir de aquella forma tan tranquila pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que despertar; coloco su mano en la mejilla del joven, sorprendiéndose ante la débil sonrisa que aparecía en los dormidos labios de Eren.

-Rivaille- murmuro tan claramente que el ángel creyó que había despertado pero descarto la idea al ver como se removía inquietamente.

Aquello hizo estragos el autocontrol del ángel, quien se inclino sobre el joven y beso sus labios con lentitud, disfrutando y probando el sabor tierno de aquellos cálidos labios. Eren, al sentir aquel contacto y el peso medianamente sobre él, despertó lentamente, encontrándose con el rostro de Rivaille, sintiendo sobre sus labios los del otro hombre, se levanto con violencia, separándose en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- cuestiono con la respiración entrecortada, olvidándose también de los formalismos.

- Te estaba besando- respondió con naturalidad el ángel.

- ¡No me refería a eso! ¿Por qué tú…?- murmuro difícilmente.

- Porque estoy enamorado de ti- respondió Rivaille tranquilamente.

-¿Eh?

-Estoy enamorado de ti desde que te vi por primera vez- respondió con firmeza.

-Imposible- susurro Eren- ¿Olvidas que ambos somos hombres? Nosotros no…

-Eso no importa, te amo de cualquier forma.

-¿Cómo puedes amarme sin si quiera conocerme?

-Ni siquiera yo mismo lo s- respondió tomando con suavidad el rostro del joven entre sus manos- Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que hare cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado- el joven bajo la mirada, nunca se espero escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Rivaille- Permíteme amarte…- susurro el ángel en su oído.

Se separo e hizo ademan de besarlo pero Eren se aparto un poco y, para la sorpresa de Rivaille, lo abrazo, estrechándolo con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Lo siento…- susurro el joven con voz entrecortada- Lo siento mucho- Rivaille sintió el temblor del cuerpo de Eren y sintió sus lagrimas deslizarse por su cabello- No puedo corresponderte por más que lo deseo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no, Eren?- susurro Rivaille aferrándose a la camisa de Eren, sintiendo sus ojos escocerle por las lagrimas que amenazaban por caer.

Pero los sollozos impidieron que el joven respondiera, le dolía tener que negar un amor así pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Las lagrimas de impotencia resbalaban sin piedad por sus mejillas.

-¿Esa es tu respuesta definitiva, Eren?

Sin atreverse a escuchar la respuesta el ángel se levanto, deshaciendo el reconfortante y a la vez doloroso abrazo y se bajo de la cama.

-¿Rivaille?

El joven miro como Rivaille caminaba hasta la puerta.

-¡Espera!- trato inútilmente de levantarse pero sus piernas no le respondían- ¡No te vayas!- pero el ángel caminaba decidido, abriendo la puerta- ¡Por favor, no…!- finalmente salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él- ¡Rivaille!- grito el joven al ya no ver a aquella persona, trato en vano de levantarse pero era inútil, sus piernas no hacían lo que él quería.

Un llanto lastimero lo inundo, sus lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin que hiciera algo para contenerlas, llorando de depuración y rabia. ¿Cómo había permitido que aquella persona se fuera tan fácilmente debido a los estúpidos tabús de la sociedad? Había dejado de lado sus sentimientos, escogiendo el destino previsto.

Que estúpido fue… Debió de haber peleado, pero la decisión fue tomada, ya no había marcha atrás.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nuestro enano fue rechazado ;n; que cruel soy Xd

Nos vemos el próximo capitulo y no olviden comentar (por favor ;.;)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola criaturas del yaoi n.n/ ¿Cómo han estado? Yo estoy algo triste y deprimida ya que me rechazaron en la universidad que quería pero voy a seguir intentando.**

**Pero bueno, dejare de lamentarme, no les vaya yo a contagiar lo depre. En cambio aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

**Enjoy! **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Rivaille había abandonado a mansión Jaeger caminando apresuradamente hasta el interior del bosque.

Había escuchado las suplicas de Eren pero las había ignorado por completo, él no quería una inútil amistad, deseaba poder amar libremente a aquel muchacho pero su amado había negado sus sentimientos al ser los dos hombres, sin embargo sabia la solución a su problema.

Humano y ángel, para que el amor prohibido entre ambos ocurriera cuanto tenía que hacer era destruirlo todo: la realidad, su cuerpo, incluso a sí mismo si era necesario.

Cuando se encontró lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier individuo indiscreto que pudiera verlo extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo con algo de dificultad, ignorando lo más que podía las insistentes y agudas punzadas de dolor de cada musculo de sus alas. Conforme avanzaba logro distinguir su objetivo, a las afueras del país se erguía un gran bosque seco, aquel lugar era bien conocido por los extraños sucesos que ahí ocurrían: cualquiera que se acercara a ese lúgubre bosque nunca más seria visto con vida.

Sin poder soportar más el dolor, él ángel aterrizo difícilmente a la entrada del bosque y sin pensarlo dos veces se introdujo en la obscuridad. El sonido de sus pasos era lo único que se escuchaba pero sus pasos eran seguros y firmes, no había nada que temer.

De pronto escucho una risa sepulcral proveniente de las entrañas del bosque.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Alguien perdió el camino de regreso a casa.

-He venido a hablar contigo, demonio- respondió Rivaille aun sin ver a su interceptor.

-¿A qué debo tan gran honor?- aquella voz se escucho más cerca, el ángel se giro, alerta. Frente a él estaba una mujer bastante alta (alta debido a la corta estatura de nuestro protagonista) de cabellos castaños amarrados en una coleta en su nuca, piel morena con el rostro salpicado de pecas y ojos pequeños de color café claro; vestía un atuendo completamente hecho de cuero y en su cabeza había un par de cuernos afilados.

-Quiero hacer un contrato contigo, el demonio más poderoso del continente, Ymir.

-Me halaga que la mano derecha de Dios me conozca- respondió burlona- Pero ¿por qué un ángel de tu rango quiere un contrato? ¿Hay algún deseo que te sea imposible de cumplir por tu propia mano?

-Lo hay…- pero el ángel se negó a decirlo oralmente.

-Permíteme ver los detalles- la demonio extendió su mano. La habilidad especial de los demonios era conocer los deseos de las personas con solo tocar su piel.

Rivaille miro con desconfianza la morena mano de la demonio pero al final coloco su mano sobre la suya.

La demonio comenzó a buscar las raíces del deseo del ángel, mientras escrutaba los recuerdos de aquel hombre una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro. Con una ruidosa carcajada soltó la mano de Rivaille.

-¡Estas enamorado!- se carcajeo- ¡Y de un humano!- grito estallando en estruendosas carcajadas.

-No he venido aquí a escuchar tu estúpida risa- la reprimió el ángel, furioso.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Ymir limpiándose las lagrimas por la risa-. Cosas así no suceden muy a menudo- hizo una pausa para recuperarse- Muy bien, te ayudare, pero debes saber que el precio a pagar es equitativo al valor del deseo. En otras palabras lo que deseo es…- la demonio desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de Rivaille- Tu hermosa e inmaculada ala derecha- susurro con voz de ultratumba mientras acariciaba el ala en cuestión.

Un escalofrió logro que Rivaille franqueara por una milésima de segundo pero se recupero al recordar al hombre dueño de su corazón.

-Entiendo…- cerro los ojos y suspiro pesadamente-Acepto.

-Perfecto- ronroneo Ymir y después chasqueo los dedos.

Con un ruido sordo cuatro cadenas salieron del piso y se enredaron en las extremidades del ángel, obligándolo a arrodillarse en el suelo. Sintió el afilado tacón justo entre sus alas y después sintió como su ala era sujetada con violencia, sin aviso alguno la demonio comenzó a tirar con fuerza, Rivaille logro resistir valientemente los violentos tirones que le proporcionaban hasta sentir como el hueso se zafaba de su cuerpo, grito de dolor al sentir la piel y los músculos ser desgarrados sin piedad, la tibia sangre recorría su espalda, en un último esfuerzo la mujer dio un salvaje giro a la carne y desprendió por completo el ala de su verdadero dueño quien cayó exhausto, aun sujeto por las cadenas.

-Por fin…-susurro extasiada la demonio- Ahora- las cadenas soltaron al ángel y ella de una patada giro el cuerpo del hombre para que quedara bocarriba-, es mi turno- con una de sus afiladas uñas corto su muñeca izquierda y la acerco a los labios de Rivaille- Despídete de tu perpetuo estado puro.

La sangre callo en los labios entreabiertos del ángel, permitió que su boca se llenara de aquel liquido y se obligo a tragar difícilmente, bebiendo casi con desesperación.

-El fruto prohibido ha sido liberado- murmuro la demonio al ver como los parpados del ángel iban cediendo lentamente al sueño-. El telón ha sido alzado, ve y protagoniza la tragedia.

Pero el ángel no pudo entender el significado de aquellas palabras, se desmayo después de sufrir su tortura.

-Eren…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los rayos del sol crepuscular molestaron su sueño, cubrió su rostro con su mano mientras sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar; se incorporo con dificultad y miro a su alrededor, estaba en el bosque que colindaba con la entrada de aquella ciudad y a su lado había un riachuelo de agua cristalina.

Cuando bajo su mano se sorprendió al ver lo largos y finos que se habían hecho sus dedos, incluso se dio cuenta de que su piel se había hecho unos tonos más blanca y más suave; se acerco al riachuelo soportando el dolor en su cuerpo y miro su reflejo en el agua: su rostro se había hecho más delicado y sus facciones más suave, no obstante su mirada seguía siendo igual de fría. Se levanto y miro el resto de su cuerpo, su ensangrentada camisa le quedaba ceñida debido a la nueva forma de su pecho, las caderas se habían hecho más prominentes y su cintura más estrecha; dejo de mirar su cuerpo, cohibido y avergonzado.

Aquel había sido su deseo, abandonar cualquier clase de obstáculo que hiciera imposible su amor dando como consecuencia que su cuerpo fuera modificado por completo, incluso permitió que el estado puro de su condición de ángel fuese corrompido por la impura sangre de un demonio. Todo lo había sacrificado por amor…

Una suave brisa hizo que su ahora larga cabellera acariciara su cuerpo, fue entonces cuando vio un vestido doblado cuidadosamente a su lado junto con unas zapatillas negras, tomo la prenda y la desdoblo, era un vestido hermoso de color negro, bastante ceñido para su gusto, adornado con bellos holanes blancos en la parte del pecho, las mangas y al final de la prenda. Su memoria le hizo recordar las palabras de Mikasa para Eren: "el baile que tu padre ofrecía,", si no mal recordaba la boda se llevaría a cabo en dos días, aquel baile era su última oportunidad.

Se quito la ropa sin mirar su cuerpo y se enjuago la sangre seca en el riachuelo, acaricio con la yema de los dedos la herida en su espalda, donde anteriormente debería estar su ala, la herida ya estaba cicatrizando pero eso no evitaba que doliera, miro de reojo su ala en el reflejo del agua con melancolía.

Sin ganas de pensar en nada salió del riachuelo y después de secarse como pudo con su pantalón (el cual estaba menos sucio) comenzó a vestirse tratando de no prestar atención a los nuevos detalles de su cuerpo, para su sorpresa el vestido le quedo a la perfección, ciñéndose en cada curva nueva de su cuerpo. Cuando termino de vestirse se acomodo la cabellera y tomo las zapatillas en una de sus manos, no creyéndose capaz de caminar dos pasos sin tropezarse debido al maldito tacón, y se encamino a la ciudad con los pies descalzos, dejando su antigua ropa en la orilla del riachuelo.

Ya entrada la noche llego a la ciudad la cual estaba decorada con diversos adornos, por todas partes se veía gente bailando, bebiendo y comiendo, divirtiéndose olvidándose por un momento de sus problemas sin importar edad, sexo o estatus social. Recordó que Eren le había hablado de una clase de festival que toda la ciudad celebraba mientras que la familia Jaeger ofrecía un baile a puertas abiertas.

Sin perder tiempo se coloco las zapatillas y encamino sus pasos a la mansión Jaeger, aun cuando aquellas zapatillas lo hacían trastabillar cada cinco minutos. Suspiro de alivio al ver la mansión al final de una empedrada calle, cuando estuvo cerca se dio cuenta del radical cambio en los atuendos de la gente, eran mucho más elaborados y al parecer costosos pero aun así había gente vestida humildemente conviviendo en el mismo lugar.

Se abrió camino entre la gente sin aparentar desesperación y entro mirando en todo su esplendor a la mansión Jaeger por toda la gente que había dentro; su mirada se paseo por todo el lugar, logrando distinguir a la odiosa Mikasa platicando con un grupo de mujeres pero no había ni rastro de Eren. Maldijo en voz baja las zapatillas y el punzante dolor en sus pies, debía tomar un pequeño descanso o terminaría sin talones así que salió del ambiente festivo de la mansión dirigiéndose al jardín para sentarse un momento en aquella fuente que tanto recordaba.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Apuesto a que todas tenemos esa clase de problemas con los tacones… ¿Verdad…? ¡¿Verdad D:?!**

**Tengo una duda para ustedes: ¿Serian capaces de hacer lo que hizo Rivaille por Eren? En lo personal no lo haría ya que si de verdad amo a alguien esa persona debe aceptarme tal y como soy (pero claro con Rivaille es diferente ya que él es un ángel, no lo olviden).**

**Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola criaturas del yaoi, ya regrese para publicar el nuevo capitulo n.n/. Nos leemos más abajo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eren miraba con desanimo el altar que los sirvientes habían armado hacia unas horas, ese altar en donde tendría que aceptar el juramento sagrado, encadenando su destino al de una persona que él no deseaba. Pero sobre todas las cosas se sentía realmente solo ahora que Rivaille ya no estaba; a pesar de llevar apenas unas cuantas semanas juntos se había hecho muy allegado a aquel hombre fuerte pero ante sus ojos tan frágil, llego incluso a pensar que él sería la persona destinada para su corazón que tanto esperaba, pero ya era muy tarde, Rivaille se había ido desde la noche anterior y no había indicios de que regresara. Lo había perdido a causa de sus dudas.

Una silenciosa lagrima rodo por su mejilla, el joven la limpio y suspiro entrecortadamente, miro de reojo la bulliciosa mansión a sus espaldas, no estaba de humor como para soportar una fiesta así que se encamino al interior del jardín hasta la fuente, aquel lugar lograba mitigar la nostalgia que cargaba en su vacio corazón, ¿Por qué todo lo que amaba tenía que irse?

Pero al llegar a dicho lugar se sorprendió al ver una silueta parecida a Rivaille, emocionado se acerco lo más rapido que pudo pero se desilusiono al darse cuenta de que la silueta era una mujer que nunca antes había visto en la ciudad, lo supo aun cuando su rostro era cubierto por su largo cabello negro; aquella joven se había quitado las zapatillas de alto tacón y colocaba los pies en el frio suelo de piedra, se acerco.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

La joven reconoció al instante la voz de Eren, alzo el rostro encontrándose con los hermosos ojos del joven fijos en los suyos, una sonrisa involuntaria surco su rostro.

En el instante en el que los ojos grises de la joven se encontraron con los suyos, el patético joven se enamoro perdidamente. Su alma gemela estaba frente a él, vistiendo una triste sonrisa. Eren quedo maravillado ante la sublime belleza de aquella joven, sus rasgos finos y bien definidos, sus hermosos ojos grises que lo miraban fijamente, su lechosa piel blanca brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Era perfecta, pero algo en lo más recóndito de su corazón le dijo que ya conocía a una persona así y que eran extrañamente muy parecidos.

-Esto…- dudo el joven- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, es solo que no estoy acostumbrad…a a esta clase de zapatillas- aun cuando había practicado referirse a si mismo en forma femenina no se sentía muy cómodo, además su voz ahora le sonaba extraña, más fina.

-¿Necesita ayuda?

-No hace falta, gracias- Rivaille volvió a calzarse las zapatillas, maldiciéndolas en su interior y después se levanto.

-Si no se siente bien debería volver a sentarse- trato de persuadirla.

-Estaré bien.

Ambos quedaron de pie, uno frente a otro, aun con las altas zapatillas la joven seguía siendo más baja que el conde, pero a Eren no le importo mucho ese hecho.

-¿Puedo saber su nombre?- pregunto Eren tímidamente.

-Mi nombre es…- ¡Mierda! Había pensado en todo, desde cómo se comportaban las jóvenes de sociedad hasta plantearse conversaciones a sí mismo refiriéndose como mujer, pero nunca se le ocurrió un jodido nombre. Dijo el primero que le cruzo por la mente-: Ophelia… Ophelia Van Dorth- dijo sacando de la nada el apellido.

Eren tomo su mano con suavidad y la llevo hasta sus labios, besando con ternura el dorso de esta mientras su mirada permanecía fija en los grises ojos de la joven.

-Es un placer- susurro contra la piel sin despegar la mirada- mi nombre es Eren Jaeger- dijo separándose un poco.

Un suave vals comenzó a escucharse a lo lejos, la oportunidad de hacer más intimo su encuentro que Eren tanto espero. El joven le tedio la mano inclinándose un poco:

-¿Me permitiría esta pieza?

Un sudor frio recorrió la espalda del ángel, nunca antes había bailado, nunca, le aterraba la idea de que terminara arrancándole un pie al joven con sus torpes movimientos.

-No sé hacerlo- murmuro. Se sorprendió al sentir la mano del joven sobre su cintura, acercándola al cuerpo contrario delicadamente.

-No se preocupe, yo la guiare- con un suave movimiento la coloco sobre sus pies.

-Yo…- el ángel iba a decirle que le bajara, que podría lastimarlo, pero detuvo sus palabras al sentir su mano libre ser sostenida por el joven.

La joven contuvo la respiración al sentir el cuerpo de Eren tan cerca del suyo, respiro profundamente y permitió que él la guiara, hipnotizado por la dulce mirada del ángel, Eren comenzó a moverlos al ritmo de la melodiosa música. Giraron lentamente alrededor de la fuente perdidos en la mirada del otro hasta que la música se detuvo, automáticamente se detuvieron; ella bajo la mirada y trato de de alejarse pero él se lo impidió al sujetarla de su cadera mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la joven quien alzo la vista encontrándose con el rostro de Eren acercándose a su rostro peligrosamente al suyo, lo siguiente que sintió fueron los suaves y cálidos labios sobre los suyos, cerro lentamente los ojos mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del joven.

Él la atrajo a su cuerpo, sujetándola con firmeza de su cintura, sus labios se mecieron en un beso suave, cargado de la calidez de aquel nuevo sentimiento para ambos, el beso que tanto era deseado por el ángel, un beso completamente distinto al que tuvieron antes de que escapara. Hipnotizado por el movimiento de sus labios tomo con suavidad el rostro de Eren entre sus manos, temiendo que en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer. El joven estaba extasiado, el dulce aroma de la joven inundaba sus pulmones, el sabor de sus labios hacia que su corazón palpitara con más fuerza y rapidez, la humedad de su saliva mezclada le sabía a gloria...

Se separaron después de un largo minuto, ambos con la respiración agitada, mirándose fijamente. Eren la abrazo con ternura, envolviéndola en sus protectores brazos mientras ella recargaba su frente en su fuerte pecho, tratando de digerir tanta felicidad en su interior.

-Ven conmigo- susurro Eren al oído de la joven- quiero estar únicamente contigo en estos momentos, mi amor.

La joven asintió sin dejar de ocultar su rostro. Eren la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta las caballerizas, donde ensillo un caballo, la ayudo a subir al animal y ambos partieron.

Sin palabras ambos ya sabían lo que deseaban, el fruto prohibido de la lasciva guiaba sus actos. Galoparon velozmente por los alrededores de la ciudad sin ser vistos por ningún alma, no detuvieron su veloz huida sino hasta que salieron de la ciudad; Eren disminuyo la velocidad al ver lo rígida que estaba la joven entre sus brazos producto de los nervios. Si bien el ángel había renunciado a sí mismo con el fin de poder estar con Eren el hecho de que las cosas sucedieran tan rápidamente lo desconcertaba y lo ponía nervioso, después de todo aun no conocía por completo su nuevo cuerpo, pero sus dudas se disiparon momentáneamente al sentir la mano de Eren en su barbilla para poder besarla nuevamente, cuando se separaron él le sonrió tan cálidamente que las dudas del ángel desaparecieron completamente, se pego al pecho de Eren mientras el espoleaba al caballo.

Después de varios kilómetros llegaron a las entrañas del bosque que rodeaba la ciudad, la joven se sorprendió al ver una cabaña que nunca había visto antes. Era de dos pisos, hecha por completo de madera, se veía acogedora y sobre todo muy limpia.

-Mi padre usaba este lugar para relajarse- explico Eren mientras bajaba del caballo y la ayudaba-, pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos aquí en las vacaciones… Pero no te preocupes, nadie más que yo conoce este lugar.

Ató las riendas del caballo en un árbol y tomo de la mano a la joven, caminaron hacia la cabaña en silencio. El corazón del ángel palpitaba con fuerza a cada paso, permaneció con la mirada en el piso mientras Eren la guiaba por las entrañas de la cabaña, alzo la vista hasta que se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de roble macizo, el joven giro la perilla haciendo que la puerta cediera.

El ángel contuvo la respiración al entrar, la habitación consistía, más que otra cosa, en una gran cama adoselada de sabanas blancas, a la derecha había un tocador de roble y a la izquierda un ropero bastante alto se erguía en la obscuridad.

Su cuerpo tembló de emoción al sentir las manos de Eren sobre sus hombros desnudos un instante después los labios del joven recorrieron el espacio que las manos habían tocado mientras las manos comenzaban a desabotonar en ceñido vestido.

La piel reclamaba atención mientras las prendas caían inertes al suelo. Los trozos del pasado que los unían iban desvaneciéndose uno a uno entre apasionadas caricias, la esencia de Rivaille se desintegraba, dejando en su lugar a su nueva personalidad, despojándose de toda gota de orgullo.

El ángel sentía arder su cuerpo cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con las de su amante, los leves roces de piel le hacían estremecerse de placer; se dejo llevar por la tentación, entregándose en cuerpo y alma al fruto prohibido de la lasciva, intoxicándose en la calidez del joven que la acariciaba con la devoción de un fanático ante su Dios.

Eren deseaba hundirse y ahogarse en el virginal interior de Ophelia, deseándola más y más, complaciéndose al escuchar sus suaves gemidos en su oído, perdiéndose en la blanca piel de la joven, en sus senos turgentes, en la profundidad de su mirada.

Como imanes, sus cuerpos se atraían, fusionándose en un solo cuerpo, en una sola alma, pactando sin saberlo el juramento prohibido; embriagados de placer no pararon, el pudor fue descartado. El mundo era solo suyo, uniéndose en un delirante frenesí, como si la llegada del sol fuera a castigarlos por tan fogoso amor.

Aquellos amantes se detuvieron, saciados de placer, antes del amanecer. Se recostaron, exhaustos, entra las blancas sabanas, abrazándose con suavidad, perdiéndose en la relajación de sus cuerpos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Espero y no se hayan decepcionado por la falta de lemon explicito pero no le encontré el sentido de ponerlo así ya que perdería un poco la esencia de la canción. **

**Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola señoritas del yaoi n.n/! Es miércoles de actualización y, aunque la estoy poniendo algo tarde debido a un caso en especial (esterilizaron a mi gato, pobre no puede caminar derecho por los efectos de la anestesia u.u) aquí esta.**

**Enjoy!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El sol entro sin piedad por entre las ventanas, molestando el sueño de la joven que dormía en la cama, se removió por el exceso de calor en su espalda desnuda, se giro, refugiándose en la sombra; abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con el techo de la habitación, miro a su lado encontrándose con las revueltas sabanas, pero no estaba quien ella esperaba, se preocupo un poco pero le tranquilizo el ruido del agua al caer proveniente del baño, se incorporo en la cama acomodándose el enmarañado cabello, cuando alzo la vista se dio cuenta del espejo de cuerpo completo que custodiaba la puerta, se cubrió rápidamente con la sabana pero fue inútil ya que logro observar claramente cada marca que había dejado Eren en su cuerpo, pero además de aquellas marcas noto algo extraño en su única ala.

Se levanto envolviéndose en la sabana de satín y se acerco al espejo. Miro fijamente su ala, las plumas eran negras como la noche, se dio cuenta que su poder se había reducido a la mitad pero no lograba explicarse por que el cambio tan radical en su, antes, inmaculado plumaje, fue entonces que recordó la sangre que Ymir le había dado, quitándole cualquier vestigio de pureza.

Acaricio con la yema de los dedos de su mano derecha el frio vidrio sosteniendo con su mano libre la sabana. Al contacto con su piel el fondo del espejo se torno negro, lentamente apareció Rivaille frente a ella, mirándola fijamente mientras tocaba sus dedos con los de su mano izquierda, la joven no pudo más que bajar la mirada apenada. Ya nada quedaba de su orgullo ni de su existencia. Miro con envidia las perfectas alas blancas del ángel frente a ella, no pudo evitar preguntarle a la persona del espejo.

-¿Estuvo bien nuestra decisión?

Los melancólicos ojos del ángel la miraron con seguridad pero por más que espero nunca dijo nada, bajo la mirada tratando de encontrar la respuesta en su interior. Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Eren sino hasta que este la abrazo por la espalda, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, la joven se sobresalto haciendo que la figura del espejo se desvaneciera en un instante, dejando su reflejo y el de Eren en su lugar.

-No hace falta que te mires en el espejo, eres perfecta de cualquier forma-susurro en su oído con dulzura, ocultando posteriormente su rostro en la piel de su cuello, respirando su dulce aroma.

Fue entonces cuando sintió un leve temblor en el cuerpo de Ophelia, al alzar el rostro logro ver como una lágrima recorría la piel de su amante.

-¿Qué sucede?- se levanto y la tomo de los hombros-¿Te sientes mal, algo te duele?

La joven reacciono y se limpio el rastro que la lágrima había dejado en su piel con el dorso de la mano.

-Estoy bien- lo tranquilizo colocando una de sus manos sobre las de Eren- No te preocupes.

Eren lentamente hizo que se girara para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Realmente te sientes bien?- insistió.

Ophelia asintió, bajando el rostro. ¿Por qué ahora sus dudas la agobiaban? Ahora por fin estaba con la persona que amaba, ¿a qué se debía su mal presentimiento? Recargo con suavidad su frente en el cálido pecho de su amante, los protectores brazos de Eren rodearon su cuerpo, llenando el hueco que las dudas dejaban en su corazón con la seguridad que le brindaba el joven.

-Ven- hablo Eren después de unos momentos-, tenemos que apresurarnos- la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta el cuarto de baño, Ophelia se dio cuenta de la desnudes de Eren por lo que desvió la mirada, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Cuando estuvieron en el baño se vieron frente a frente con una enorme tina de porcelana, Ophelia miro de reojo como Eren se metía a la tina, no tuvo otra opción más que dejar que la sabana se resbalara por su cuerpo hasta el suelo y después se introdujo en el agua caliente, al otro extremo de la tina. Si hubiese tenido su antiguo cuerpo no hubiera sido tan pudoroso, pero no era así y además al recordar todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior la hacía sonrojarse. ¿Por qué se había hecho más sensible?

Eren se dio cuenta de lo cohibida que estaba la joven, para romper aquella incomoda atmosfera la tomo de la mano y la acerco a su cuerpo con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro.

-Te ves tan hermosa, me gustaría hacerte de nuevo el amor- ella se sonrojo violentamente pero él la tranquilizo al separar su cabello y besar su nuca- pero tenemos cosas que hacer aun- comenzó a tallarle el cabello con un shampoo.

Aquella mujer se había hecho todo lo que necesitaba, aun sin que la conociera, finalmente había encontrado el amor que había deseado, llenando su vacio corazón. No quería seguir perdiendo las cosas que amaba así que una vez que terminaron de bañarse la llevo hasta el tocador, busco en el alhajero una llave y abrió uno de los cajones, en su interior había varios papeles, alguna que otra joya, un sello familiar y un par de pequeñas cajas, Eren tomo una de las cajas y le dio la otra a Ophelia.

-Ábrela.

Ambos abrieron las cajitas al mismo tiempo, Ophelia miro que contenía la caja, era un perfecto y sencillo anillo de oro blanco, miro la caja que el joven sostenía dándose cuenta del otro anillo, era también de oro blanco pero era más pequeño y tenia incrustado un rubí en forma de lagrima.

-Eran los anillos de mis padres- explico el joven tomando el anillo de la caja- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El ángel nunca espero tal cosa, su corazón pálpito excitado mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Se arrojo a los brazos de Eren si importarle que ambos se encontraran en bata.

-Si, si, me encantaría- Exclamo una y otra vez presa de la inmensa felicidad que la embargo.

Se separaron un poco, Eren le coloco el anillo en su dedo anular, miro como el joven se quitaba el anillo de su antiguo compromiso y después Ophelia tomo con delicadeza la mano de Eren y le coloco el anillo igualmente en el dedo anular.

El joven tomo el rostro de Ophelia entre sus manos y la beso tierna pero apasionadamente.

-Tengo que apresurarme- exclamo Eren al separarse, fue hasta el armario y comenzó a vestirse- tengo que conseguir los boletos.

-¿Boletos?- pregunto la joven cerca de él.

-Si queremos empezar una nueva vida no podrá ser aquí, tenemos que irnos lejos, muy lejos. Tendré que empezar a trabajar de algo…- se quedo pensativo unos minutos- mis padres dejaron algo de dinero aquí, podremos vivir bien por unas semanas pero aun así debo de trabajar. Tal vez abra un consultorio. Tendré que cambiarme el nombre, ya pensare en algo. Me esforzare mucho, por ti y nuestros hijos- había hablado rápidamente, deteniéndose para respirar mientras se vestía, pero al terminar de vestirse (con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y un ligero saco negro) se giro a mirar a la joven.

-¿Hijos? ¿No crees que estas adelantando las cosas un poco?

Eren rio suavemente.

-Lo siento, estoy realmente ilusionado contigo- se acerco a ella y tomo un mechón de su largo cabello, llevándolo a sus labios-. Todo estará bien, siempre y cuando este contigo.

A Eren no le importo traicionar todo, su futuro predestinado, su nombre, sus raíces, nada de eso le importaba. Se giro de nuevo al armario y saco algo de ropa de su difunta madre.

-El pueblo donde sale el tren esta a más de dos horas de aquí, que bueno que a mi madre le gustaba la equitación- le entrego un pantalón, un par de botas y una camisa holgada-. Regresare pronto- se despidió y después se fue.

Ophelia sonrió al estar sola, se miro al espejo acariciando el anillo en su dedo.

-Nos espera un futuro prometedor.

-Eren…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ophelia comenzaba a sentirse impaciente, habían pasado ya más de cuatro horas y Eren no regresaba; exasperada salió de la cabaña para caminar un poco y con suerte perder el tiempo en espera de su amante sin alejarse de la cabaña. Camino por el bosque hasta llegar a un riachuelo donde se sentó por unos momentos a orillas de este, disfrutando de la suave brisa que mecía las ramas de los árboles y agitaba su cabello. Cuando miro del otro lado del riachuelo logro distinguir una prenda, cruzo el agua debido a su curiosidad, sin importarle que sus botas se mojaran, y miro más detenidamente las prendas las cuales estaban ensangrentadas. Eran suyas, de cuando aun tenía su cuerpo original. Lo más probable era que la corriente las arrastrara hasta ahí. Sin ganas de saber más de su antigua existencia solitaria y vacía se giro con la intención de volver a la mansión.

-¡Rivaille!- una fuerte voz lo llamo, el ángel reconoció al instante al portador de aquella voz.

Se giro y encaro a Erwin. El ángel mayor miro incrédulo la nueva forma de Rivaille, deteniéndose en su única ala, negra como el carbón.

-¿Qué has hecho?- susurro anonadado.

-¿Has venido únicamente a seguirte entrometiendo en asuntos que no te corresponden?- la burlona voz de la mujer logro que la sorpresa de Erwin se transformara en rabia.

Se acerco a la chica y la tomo de la muñeca, sin mucha fuerza la alzo, sosteniéndola a varios centímetros del suelo.

-¡¿El lo vale..?! ¡¿Ese mugriento humano es tan importante como para que traiciones tu realidad?!

-Así es. Volvería a hacerlo las veces que sean necesarias.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-Porque lo amo- respondió con toda seguridad.

Aquella respuesta hizo estragos la cordura de Erwin, saber que Rivaille a pesar de su frialdad se había enamorado de un humano, dejándolo a él en el olvido era algo inaudito, un pecado imperdonable.

-¡Eres un…!- Erwin quería matarlo por mucho que lo amara, quería hacerlo sufrir como lo había hecho sufrir el ante su desprecio, pero sus intenciones fueron previstas; en segundos Rivaille hizo aparecer su revolver y lo apunto a su cabeza.

-Quieto, Erwin- exclamo, fulminándolo con la mirada- Sigo siendo yo mismo, aun con esta apariencia.

Erwin sabía perfectamente que no tendría oportunidad contra Rivaille, aun con la mitad de su poder; en segundos su mente pensó en alguna manera de hacerlo pagar, una sádica sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Sujeto con fuerza a la joven de ambas manos y emprendió el vuelo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame maldito!- se retorció la joven tratando de soltarse.

Erwin llevo a Rivaille lejos, a varios minutos de la cabaña y lo abandono en una pradera.

-Has tomado tu decisión- hablo, suspendido en el aire-, no puedo cambiar tu destino, pero ¡nada garantiza el destino de tu humano!- revelo con odio en los ojos y después voló de regreso lo más rapido que le permitieron sus alas.

Ophelia miro como el ángel se iba, procesando la información, ¡Eren estaba en peligro!

Comenzó a correr al bosque, tratando inútilmente de volar en su desesperación. El bastardo de Erwin la había dejado muy lejos, le tomaría bastante tiempo encontrar el camino de regreso.

_Por favor, que Eren este bien._

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Malas noticias señoritas, este es el penúltimo capítulo u.u, no voy a decir nada del final ya que lo estoy pensando, lo dejare como un suspenso.**_

_**Por cierto agradezco a Kinu su comentario, aunque no te aseguro lo del final.**_

_**Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo, no olviden comentar y/o darle como favorito. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, hijas e hijos del yaoi! (Habrá hombres que lean mi fic?) Si, lo sé, es tarde pero tuve que ir a inscribirme en la universidad (finalmente si me quede!) Pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí traigo el ultimo capitulo de mi fic ;n; pero como no quiero ponerme de depresiva al inicio nos leemos al final.**

**Enjoy!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Por fin después de cuatro horas, Eren regresaba espoleando al caballo con impaciencia. En su bolsillo derecho tenia los boletos hacia Rusia, lo más lejano que se le ocurrió, después de mucho papeleo y de contactar con varios conocidos, logro falsificar los pasaportes así como las identificaciones. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, hasta ahora.

Cuando llego hasta la cabaña bajo apresuradamente del caballo, ató las riendas del animal en un árbol cercano y se introdujo a la casa corriendo. Subió las escaleras de caoba y entro a la habitación que, para su sorpresa, estaba vacía.

-¿Ophelia?- llamo a su amante-¿Estás aquí?

Miro por toda la habitación pero no había rastro alguno de la joven, pensó seriamente si había huido por miedo al compromiso inesperado mientras caminaba hasta el balcón, fue ahí donde vio una sombra entre los arboles la cual, al contacto con su mirada, se introdujo en el bosque.

-¿Ophelia?- la sombra se perdió entre los arboles al instante- ¡Espera!- grito.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, bajo a tropezones las escaleras y salió por la puerta trasera, internándose en el bosque. No se había dado cuenta de lo obscuros nubarrones que cubrían el cielo hasta que una casi impenetrable capa de lluvia le impidió mirar con claridad el camino que había tomado la sombra.

-¡Ophelia!- grito tratando de distinguir algo a su alrededor- ¡¿Dónde estás!?

De pronto una fría risa retumbo cerca de él, seguida de una voz sepulcral.

-Estúpido humano, ¿ni siquiera puedes reconocer a tu sucia amante?

Eren se giro hacia el lugar del cual provenía la voz, enfadado por aquellas palabras. Se encontró con un hombre que nunca antes había visto, era alto, de cabellos rubios, ojos azules los cuales centellaban odio. A pesar de estar bajo la lluvia no estaba mojado, su cabello estaba seco al igual que su inmaculado traje blanco, al contrario de Eren quien estaba escurriendo agua.

-¡¿Quién eres, bastardo?!- grito.

-No eres digno de pronunciar si quiera mi nombre. Además no he venido a platicar contigo- de un momento saco de la nada un revolver y lo apunto al pecho de Eren- Por tu culpa él se entrego al pecado, ¡Tú corrompiste su alma!

Sin esperar un solo segundo acciono el gatillo del revolver, la bala salió disparada y se alojo en el corazón de Eren. El juicio de la flecha al joven de negro atravesó…

Eren se dejo caer de rodillas en el fangoso suelo, hasta que finalmente cayó por completo, miro como aquel hombre le sonreía sádicamente, miro por unos segundos al muchacho y después se introdujo en el bosque. La expiación estaba completa…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ophelia llevaba corriendo más de quince minutos, ignorando las ramas que desgarraban sus ropas y rasguñaban su piel, el dolor de su cuero cabelludo debido a que su cabello se enredaba en las ramas, la lluvia que caía sin piedad, impidiéndole ver más allá del alcance de sus brazos.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, llego al riachuelo que colindaba con la cabaña, su tamaño se había incrementado y la corriente era mucho más fuerte y violenta. Un estallido retumbo por todo el bosque ocasionando que un sudor frio recorriera su espalda.

_Eren…_

Se introdujo en el rio con dificultad, el agua le llegaba más allá de su cintura movió sus piernas con dificultad debido al fango, las piedras y la fuerte corriente. Después de varios intentos pudo pasar del otro lado con éxito, corrió violentamente los últimos metros que la dividían de la cabaña con impaciencia, exigiéndole más a sus piernas de lo que podían aguantar. Pero antes de llegar a la cabaña se encontró con un bulto tirado en el suelo, debido a la lluvia no pudo ver de qué se trataba, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo con cada paso que daba para ver que era aquel objeto, descubriendo la sangre que lo rodeaba.

La sangre de sus venas se cógelo.

Su corazón se detuvo.

Aquel bulto… Era Eren.

Abrió los como platos, de su boca no salían más que inútiles balbuceos, se dejo caer de rodillas en el fangoso suelo, enmarañando su cabello entre sus dedos con desesperación… No podía ser posible, ¡debía ser una pesadilla!

Eren se movió un poco, casi imperceptiblemente, se acerco a él a gatas sin importarle que sus pantalones se ensuciaran y tomo a Eren entre sus brazos.

-Resiste, Eren, en seguida te llevare con un medico- tomo la mano de su amado con la suya, estaba frio como el hielo.

Se inclino y coloco su oído en el pecho de Eren, escuchando los débiles latidos cada vez más lento.

Tutum, tutum, tu…tum…tu…m…tu…t…

Se hizo un infinito silencio, algo en el interior de la joven se destrozo sin que pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo.

-No…- susurro- No puede ser…- Las lagrimas bordearon sus ojos, estrecho el frio cuerpo de su amado Eren contra su pecho, alzo el rostro y grito a los cuatro vientos- ¡Él no tenía la culpa! ¡Él era inocente! ¡Castígame todo lo que quieras pero no le arrebates la vida!

Oculto su rostro en el frio pecho de Eren, llorando sin poder contenerse, sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el bosque, gritos provenientes de su destrozada alma. Pero entonces la solución apareció en su mente, cubriendo cualquier otro pensamiento. ¡Podía salvar a Eren!

Se separo un poco y beso la fría frente del muchacho.

-Mi amor, yaces frio… -su voz entrecortada sonó con claridad a pesar de la lluvia- Por mi culpa tu futuro y tu vida fueron truncados, pero yo sé como remediarlo…Mis pecados contra Dios… Mis actos de traición serán pagados con mi muerte.- acaricio con suavidad la mejilla del joven- Nuestros pecados serán expiados y tu vida será devuelta.

Extendió su ala y cubrió el cuerpo de Eren con ella, al instante las plumas comenzaron a ser absorbidas por el inerte joven, cada pluma, cada gota de sangre, cada musculo, cada hueso entraba al cuerpo de Eren.

El ángel sin alas se libero del contrato con el demonio, ofreciendo su vida para poder salvar a la persona que amaba.

Cuando la última pluma se introdujo en el cuerpo del joven este frunció levemente el seño y abrió con lentitud los ojos; frente a él estaba Ophelia, lo miraba melancólicamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

-O…phe…lia- susurro con dificultad.

Pero frente a sus incrédulos ojos la femenina figura de Ophelia se distorsiono y en segundos su figura cambio por completo, dejando a Rivaille frente a él.

-¿Riva…ille?

-Perdóname por mentirte- la voz del ángel había vuelto a la normalidad- Esta era la única forma de poder estar juntos.

Eren se incorporo difícilmente, sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido; miro fijamente a Rivaille, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar levemente y a convertirse en destellos dorados que subían al cielo.

-Por mi culpa tu vida estuvo a punto de terminar- lentamente alzo la mano y acaricio la mejilla de Eren, de igual forma su mano comenzó a deshacerse en destellos al igual que sus piernas- Eres lo más importante que tengo. Sé que no convivimos por mucho tiempo, pero aun así- su cuerpo se había desintegrado hasta su pecho, ya sin fuerzas se apoyo en el hombro de su atónito amante- Lograste llenar mi vacio corazón… Siempre te estaré agradecido por eso- se acerco a su oído- Te am…- pero no pudo terminar la palabra ya que su cuerpo se había desvanecido por completo.

Eren observo un último destello subir con lentitud pero se detuvo a la mitad de su camino y descendió, aquel no era un destello sino una pluma negra. El joven tomo con suavidad la pluma entre sus manos, la verdad le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

Apretó con fuerza la pluma contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Era imposible. No quería seguir perdiendo a la gente que amaba, pero sus intentos fueron nulos. El llanto tomo más fuerza, apretó la pluma entre sus manos mientras los sollozos se convertían en adoloridos gritos.

-¡Lo siento!- hablo entre sollozos- Por mi egoísmo te perdí. Debí haber estado contigo desde el principio, debí haberte dicho lo mucho que te amo, pero ahora te perdí, nunca más podre verte de nuevo, todo por mi debilidad- alzo el rostro y grito al cielo lo más fuerte que su voz le permitió- ¡Perdóname!

Sollozo adolorido, aferrándose con desesperación a la pluma.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dios, quien había presenciado toda aquella tragedia, no pudo evitar sentirse invadido por la pena, Rivaille había sido el ángel más leal que había tenido, él no merecía un sufrimiento así pero aun con todo su poder divino no pudo cambiar su destino.

Pero Él no contaba con los cambios que se habían provocado en el humano: debido a que la sangre de Rivaille había sido mezclada con la de un demonio ambos seres se encontraban ahora en el interior del joven Eren, concibiendo un hibrido único en su especie; una nueva criatura que no hacía nada más que buscar a su amante.

Fue entonces que decidió tomar las riendas de trágica historia de amor. Comenzó por castigar al infame Erwin, el cual había corrompido su estado de pureza así que lo despojo de sus alas y sus poderes y lo exilio del cielo y la tierra, arrojándolo con pesar a los infiernos donde fue desmembrado una y otra vez por los demonios, durante toda la eternidad.

Por último, Dios Hablo con la Muerte, esta ultima también había presenciado aquella tragedia, llevándose contra su voluntad el alma de Rivaille aunque Ella también se había sentido apenada de tener que hacerlo; un alma que se entregaba a sus huesudas manos por amor era muy difícil de ver. Por tal motivo ambos llegaron a un acuerdo:

"**Cuando el fruto del pecado caiga en decadencia…**

**Entonces sus pecados imperdonables serán perdonados.**

**Y así ellos… Podrán estar juntos de nuevo…"**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Lo sé, me quieren linchar, matar y posteriormente hacerme carnitas pero créanme que intente hacer un final feliz donde ellos se quedaran juntos pero me salió algo, a falta de más palabras, horrible e insípido de sentimientos (soy pésima con los finales felices para mi desgracia), pero estoy pensando hacer un tipo prologo unos doscientos años después aunque me tardare un poco en hacerlo.**

**Agradezco profundamente a:**

**Wkesh**

**Taanya**

**Hyuuga Mokame**** (nunca te lo dije, pero me encanta tu foto de perfil *-*)**

**Tomoyo Arison**

**Kinu**

**Charlie bombastic**

**Por sus comentarios y a todas las personas que pusieron el fic como favorito o lo siguieron.**

**Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi y a mi fic!**


End file.
